


A Psychopath and a Security Service Agent walk into a bar

by j_essyeap



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: April Daily Prompt: Quarantined Quest, F/F, Prompt Fill, Snoopy narrator, alternative universe, this is very experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_essyeap/pseuds/j_essyeap
Summary: Hey guys, how're you holding up? Hope you're keeping save.So, I was scrolling down reddit and found this prompt quest for April. I wasn't planning to participate, but this story came to me so I decided to give it a try.The prompt was "It started with a strong drink."The narrator comments just came out naturally with the writing and I actually found it fun to write like this.Hope you like it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	A Psychopath and a Security Service Agent walk into a bar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how're you holding up? Hope you're keeping save.  
> So, I was scrolling down reddit and found this prompt quest for April. I wasn't planning to participate, but this story came to me so I decided to give it a try.  
> The prompt was "It started with a strong drink."  
> The narrator comments just came out naturally with the writing and I actually found it fun to write like this.  
> Hope you like it.

Usually Villanelle has two different settings for when she would go to a bar. Either she was out hunting sex or she was out hunting death. And so, she would dress accordingly to both situations. Today, she was wearing an all-black pantsuit, rather expensive, but nevertheless discreet. It was one of those days, where she prefered not to be noticed, she was feeling restless, more than forty-five days without a kill. She needed to be a ghost. 

However, she was about to find out that she had chosen the wrong outfit for the night, for when she saw Eve Polastri enter that London joint of a bar, her plan of finding peace for her restlessness was about to go down the toilet, giving space for another type of hungriness. 

Mind this hurried narrator, Villanelle didn’t know Eve Polastri’s name, yet. Just yet. For her, Eve Polastry was simply a woman with amazing hair. Oh, how amazing it was. Curly and untamed. Wild, raw. She felt something going from her throat to her stomach with the force of a punch and wished with all her might that the beautiful woman would sit close to her at the bar. 

And of course, that’s how it went, because Villanelle was one of those people who’d get a little help from the fates anytime she’d ask with enough strength. The narrator would call that kind of person someone who was born with their ass turned to the moon, it's a brazilian saying. 

With a closer look, once the woman sat two stools away from her, Villanelle found herself even more inebriated by the asian woman. She could sense some kind of unsettlement in her behaviour. She could sense that, just like her hair, that woman had some kind of wildness beneath that awful raincoat and the agitated energy that surrounded her ways. She went to the bar looking for a prey, but she found herself allured by another predator. Or that’s what she thought, the narrator, however, thinks it’s just wishful-thinking. Villanelle’s got a thing for older woman with amazing hair.

.

Eve Polastri sat at a stool, consciously choosing a spot where she was away from the other patrons. She was in a bad mood, having had a bad day at work and no patience left to go back to Niko and his patronizing stares and his dumb chickens. Her work was going nowhere and her relationship with Niko was vanilla at its best days. Truth be told, Eve was bored. She was bored to death, couldn’t find joy in any aspects of her life for what felt like ages now. She was so bored she didn’t even noticed how boring her life actually was. Jesus! 

”Can you get me the strongest whiskey you can find, please?” She was not rude, but not kind either, not sparing a look to the bartender, looking through her huge purse to find god knows what. 

“Make it double, and I’ll have one, too” Said a voice near her and Eve started rolling her eyes before looking to the person who said it, ready to thank the stranger in a very passive-aggressive way of telling she wasn’t open to conversations tonight. But she didn’t. She couldn’t. She lost her words at the sight of said stranger. 

Keep in mind that Eve Polastri was not aware she was anything but straight. It was not attraction that took her words away from her mouth. It was something else. Something that Eve Polastri couldn’t explain even if she wanted to. For her, it felt like a force field coming from Villanelle’s eyes that made her look again, made her stutter around her words, and made her throat close just a bit tighter around her saliva when she swallowed it to gain some time to recompose herself. 

But that’s why we have the narrator, and the narrator knows what made Eve lose her words at the sight of Villanelle. And the thing is, even though Villanelle saw Eve as a predator, Eve does not see herself as such, at least for the time being. So when Eve looked in Villanelle’s eyes, she saw danger. She saw it bright as the day. She saw it and instead of running as she should have and as this godforsaken narrator is imploring her to do, Eve leaned her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly. “Thanks...” She managed. 

You see, Eve is not a predator, she is a prey and she feels like so. However, she is so bored in her life now that she just wants to feel something. Just like Villanelle, huh. 

The bartender comes back with their drinks, but it’s too late for both of them, because Villanelle has all her seductive skills out in the open, even if she is wearing a rather discreet pantsuit. And even though Villanelle is the predator in this bar, she’s about to find herself in a trap made of wits and condescending cynicism about life that only Eve can offer and that Villanelle will love. And even if Eve didn’t know she could be attracted to women, she’s about to find herself deeply interested in Villanelle’s style os life, her no-shit-given way of dealing with people and living her life and you just wait until she finds out she is a mother-fucking narcissist psychopath. 

“My name is Eve.” Eve said even though she didn’t plan to introduce herself to this stranger. 

“Nice to meet you, Eve, call me Villanelle.” 

Spoiler alert: They will fuck tonight. 

Poor Niko, concludes the narrator...

**Author's Note:**

> Wash your hands thoroughlly and let me know if you like this.  
> Also, I'm using a different type of word document, so I don't know if the spelling check is working fine just yet, so let me know if you find any mistakes.


End file.
